This invention relates to an exercise bicycle, and more particularly to one which has a suspended wheel, the suspended wheel being indirectly rotatable by hands, and/or feet.
A kind of exercise bicycle has been developed to simultaneously exercise the arms and legs of a user. A pair of swing levers are incorporated in such an exercise bicycle. The swing levers can be swung in opposite directions to rotate a wheel axle and hence a wheel which is sleeved rigidly on the wheel axle. The wheel is supsended on the bicycle. Certainly, this kind of exercise bicycle may be designed such that the swing levers can be swung in the same direction to rotate the suspended wheel in accordance with the selection of the manufacturer. However, the swing levers cannot be freely adjusted to swing in either the same direction or opposite directions.